


Nothing to Lose

by cbmilks, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Blowjobs, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Fingering, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Professor Chanyeol, Public Sex, Size Kink, Soft sex, Teacher and Student, attempt at fluff, student baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbmilks/pseuds/cbmilks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: After two long years of just using a plastic toy to satisfy himself during his heat, Baekhyun decided to offer his pussy to someone again.And that someone happens to be his professor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V020
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Kudos to the mods for this wonderful fest. To my lovely beta, thank you for your patience and support ILY <3

The sound of soft whimpers resonated among the confined walls of the small, unused classroom at the end of the northern wing.

It was almost dinner time and today's a half-day since the whole university is celebrating their 68th anniversary. Everyone, even the staff and janitors already made their way out, excited to go home and spend their time outside the university.

Even the security guards who were roaming to check every room were already at the entrance and were ready to go out and have a night out, completely unaware that there were still two more people inside the building of College of Science.

  
  
  


"You’re such a brat."

Baekhyun was lying on a teacher's desk painted in light, soft maple, his cheeks held a pinkish colour, and his back was lying on Chanyeol's medium gray suit, so as to not leave traces of slick when they left.

_ "Your brat." _ Baekhyun teasingly bit his lips, feeling another finger drilling inside his pussy.

"That must be the third finger, ri-"

Chanyeol grinned. "This..." the taller leaned down, pressing a kiss into Baekhyun's mouth, earning a drawn-out moan from Baekhyun when he felt Chanyeol's smile through his lips.

"...is just the third finger," Chanyeol whispered before shoving the said finger as he planted hot kisses on Baekhyun's sensitive earlobe, causing the smaller to rip a moan.

"Are you really sure you can take my cock when you’re already this wet with just my fingers?" 

Baekhyun couldn’t answer since his filthy mouth was busy on the alpha's left index and middle fingers, sucking and licking on them as if they were his favourite lollipop. With his face flushed red, Baekhyun nodded his head like a dumb horny puppy whose life is dependent on Chanyeol's huge cock.

If any of his schoolmates would see Baekhyun right now, they wouldn’t recognise him.

Baekhyun was perceived by everyone as the bratty, intelligent medtech student from the college of science. He's known not just because of his big brain but he's infamous for dumping every alpha who tries to get him as their mate.

With his thick thighs, plump butt and scent as sweet as a peach, it would be no wonder that every alpha who came across him would dream and drool to have a taste of his slick.

But he was picky.

Not until he sniffs the scent of the new professor from the college of engineering.

"I can take it.. just please- put it in.."

Baekhyun sounded so needy but he didn't care anymore since his mind and body was only screaming about one thing.

_ Chanyeol's huge and thick cock. _

  
  
  


The alpha chuckled, slowly and gently pulling his fingers out, making sure to not hurt his favourite student.

Baekhyun was left wanting for more after feeling the emptiness in his pussy, writhing in pain as he arched his body towards his professor. He was about to whine and cry when Chanyeol spoke.

"Open your legs, wider."

Chanyeol set himself between Baekhyun's legs, taking the chance to worship the smaller's thighs by peppering small kisses on them, leaving marks.

"Are you sure about this? Once we start, I might not be able to stop," the alpha warned Baekhyun, making the omega shudder with anticipation.

The meeting earlier with the teachers and student council was a pain in the ass for Chanyeol, thanks to the student sitting beside him who wouldn't stop caressing his poor cock under the table- making it a fiery red color that almost looked like it was hurt.

Chanyeol glanced to his side as he tried to explain his cock's situation to Baekhyun. "Three rounds won't be enough-"

The taller was interrupted when a pair of lips crashed into his, their foreheads touching.

"I can take up to six rounds for  _ you _ , Mr. Park," Baekhyun whispered as he tugged on his  _ professor's _ lower lip. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol cupped the omega's butt cheeks, enjoying how plump and full it was in his hands.

"If you feel hurt or uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop," Chanyeol told Baekhyun, and the latter could only smile because he had never received this kind of treatment from the past alphas he’d been with before.

All those alphas know is to shove their dicks inside him and then leave him hanging after they’re satisfied.

But Chanyeol. He was  _ different _ .

The two had been flirting and doing sexual things with each other. Sucking and licking each other off inside the unused rooms and lockers and giving sloppy kisses whenever they got the chance. 

The omega loves Chanyeol's seed inside his mouth and his thick, long fingers inside his pussy while the alpha is addicted to Baekhyun's slick and milk. For almost a month, this has been their routine.

Yes. It is almost close to impossible for an alpha and omega to play around without penetration. After all, it's in their nature to have sex but never did Chanyeol force Baekhyun to do more when the omega told him that he can't put his cock inside his pussy.

Chanyeol  _ respected _ that without question.

For the very first time in Baekhyun's life, he never felt like he was the only one to give pleasure.

In fact,In fact it was the other way around.

That's why today, Baekhyun decided to offer his hole to someone again after two years of just using a plastic toy to satisfy himself during heat. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol used the pad of his fingertip to press against Baekhyun's sensitive spot, releasing his hot breath into it knowing full well how it frustrates the omega when he's teased to the fullest. 

"I could do this all day."

Groans and soft whines escaped from Baekhyun's lips as he squirmed, wanting more, especially when Chanyeol traced along the area near his pussy that was glistening with his juice. The smaller can't wait to feel Chanyeol's cock inside his pussy. Mixed excitement and anticipation is making his pussy throb in heat.

Chanyeol positioned his cock towards the glistening pink pussy, rubbing the head of his cock on it, making sure not to hit it yet as he watched how it twitched under his touch.

" _ Beautiful _ ."

The alpha slowly drilled his monster cock inside as he watched how Baekhyun got lost in pleasure. 

"Tell me if it hurts or anything, okay?" 

The fact that Chanyeol still worries over Baekhyun is making the omega's mind go into haywire. Baekhyun wanted to remind this alpha in front of him that he doesn't have to worry because he is an omega and omegas produce slick that serves as their lubricant. 

And, Baekhyun may have skipped doing penetrative sex two years ago but this is definitely not his first.

"I know you're confident but my cock can get bigger than this.."

Baekhyun's face looked confused. He gave a glance to Chanyeol's nine inch cock.

That monster could get bigger? No way.

Baekhyun gave a lop-sided smile. "I can take it.  _ I guess?" _

Chanyeol planted a kiss on Baekhyun's left mole above his lips. "Okay, Mr. Pretty Mole."

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


Transfixed by the movement of the alpha cock on his pussy, Baekhyun arched his back, his head tilted to the side, his cute little toes curled as he gripped Chanyeol's suit. 

And Baekhyun, being the type of person who's not afraid to speak his mind, was loud as fuck in bed too- making a lot of noise while writhing with pleasure. Baekhyun might have a nine inch dildo too but this certain cock inside him feels bigger, making him lose his mind as he feels how it pulses inside him.

Another moan escaped from Baekhyun's mouth when he felt Chanyeol's rough and thick fingers flicking on his breasts while the alpha's cock was still buried deep in his pink pussy. 

"You drank those  _ milk pill _ s again, babe?"

Baekhyun wanted to nod his head and answer Chanyeol's question. Baekhyun made sure to drink his milk because he knows how much Chanyeol loves to empty his tits full of milk but the omega’s mouth could only form a whimper when he felt his milk gushing out.

"Your nipples are so hard right now."

With Chanyeol's alpha moves, fast and smooth, Baekhyun’s left nipple disappeared into Chanyeol's mouth while his right nipple was occupied with Chanyeol's finger, gently stroking on it, just enough for Baekhyun to roll his eye backwards from the overwhelming sensation.

Baekhyun arched his back more, offering his tits to Chanyeol, desperate.

"F-fuck.." Baekhyun groaned when the alpha started to thrust again, making him remember that Chanyeol didn’t pull his cock out earlier.

Baekhyun got either lost in the euphoric feeling of Chanyeol’s mouth on his breasts or it could be because his pink pussy could no more be satisfied without a huge, thick cock inside it.

Or it could be  _ both. _

When Chanyeol emptied Baekhyun's left breast, he left it with a loud pop and wasted no time as he moved his mouth to the other one while his cock was busy on Baekhyun's desperate pussy. Baekhyun began making a high pitched sound in sync with Chanyeol's cock.

Baekhyun's eyes rolled backwards, his beautiful mouth hanging open while his arms were hanging onto Chanyeol’s neck as he cried from pleasure. His chest and thighs were full of purplish, visible kiss marks.

The smaller's orgasm was growing rapidly when Chanyeol spoke, grunting.

"You look good all soaking wet for me," the alpha growled as he fastened his pace, accurately hitting that sensitive spot inside Baekhyun's pussy. "You’re doing great, baby."

Flustered from what he heard, Baekhyun felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. That compliment served as a cue for Baekhyun. After only a second, Baekhyun felt the deepening whirlpools of sensations swirling inside him. 

Heavy breaths could be heard from the both of them after that nerve-wracking spasm. Baekhyun tried to get up from the table by putting his weight on his right hand. He looked at Chanyeol whose cock was still pulsing inside him. 

"I want to ride you."

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


"I hate you."

Chanyeol chuckled, his right hand on the steering wheel while his left hand was on the omega's thigh, squeezing it.

"I can’t take the risk, Baekhyun," Chanyeol muttered in a serious tone, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

"Why? Scared to lose your license?"

The taller’s brown orbs were still focused on the road, drifting smoothly when he saw his friend's restaurant. 

Silence reigned over the two and Baekhyun didn’t push his question anymore. What for? He knew what kind of relationship they have. Of course Chanyeol wouldn't risk his teacher's license over some horny omega like him.

Earlier, Baekhyun had suggested that he wanted to try riding the alpha when they heard a whistle outside. It was a guard checking the rooms. Baekhyun thought at first that Chanyeol wouldn't mind that and would continue their sex escapade inside the room but his jaw dropped when the alpha kissed his forehead, saying.

_ "Let's get out of here before someone sees us." _

When they reached the restaurant, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and out of place. He looked around to see the long, red embroidered curtains hanging on the large windows. The vibe resembled something out of a royal movie with it's dark walnut tables matched with the flagstone tile floor and a live piano music on the side.

The place shouted rich.

"I don't think we should be here just to eat chicken nuggets." Baekhyun stepped back. "Let's just go to McDonalds, or-"

But he was cut off when he felt Chanyeol's callous hands on his, intertwining them as he softly rubbed the omega's thumb. 

"I don't want you to get _ expelled _ ."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about? Why would I be expelled."

"Sorry for dragging you out of the university earlier, I just don’t want to take the risk of you getting expelled just because of me." Chanyeol paused, smiling, his big ears flushed red as a cherry.

"And I dont give a damn about my license, it's your _ future _ i'm thinking about."

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


"What do you want for dinner?"

Baekhyun shyly looked at the thin menu in his hand. His mind is still occupied with what Chanyeol had told him when they entered this five star restaurant. The omega scanned the food in there, but for some reason, the names were all unfamiliar to him, and expensive. He flipped the pages until he reached the desert category.

"Don’t they have chicken nuggets or maybe ramyun here?"

"Well, they have something that tastes like ramyun here and-"

"The only name I'm familiar with is water." Baekhyun pouted his lips before looking at Chanyeol, who was sitting across from him. The two were already situated inside a private room in the restaurant while a female beta waiter stood beside Chanyeol. 

'A fucking glass of water costs two fucking dollars, that’s almost a super meal from fastfoods' Baekhyun thought to himself.

"I told you, we should’ve just gone to KFC or McDonalds instead," Baekhyun whined, looking like he wasn’t embarrassed about the money Chanyeol would be spending here.

The omega might look like he was born with a golden spoon, with his rosy skin glowing on the set of sun, but he was far from rich. 

It just so happened that he was hardworking and blessed with intelligence, allowing him to get a scholarship in a prestigious university that only the children from powerful families could attend.

It was hard to get in, especially for betas and omegas.

"If you’re thinking about the cost-"

"That’s not it," Baekhyun lied as he gave Chanyeol a bratty look, with his arms crossed over his chest, praying that Chanyeol would just follow his request. 

Before Chanyeol could retort back, the door suddenly opened revealing an omega that was slightly smaller than Baekhyun with thick brows and plump lips that looks like a.... heart?

"Hey Chanyeol!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun watched how Chanyeol stood up to give a tight hug to the omega who just arrived and for some reason, Baekhyun suddenly felt his wolf crying in anguish.

He felt an inexplicable urge to hurt this certain omega for taking what was  _ supposedly his _ .

Before Baekyun could give a growl, he excused himself to the restroom without waiting for a response. Upon arriving at the restroom, he immediately opened the faucet to wash his face and calm himself.

He pinched his side before looking straight at the mirror to talk to his wolf.

"You’re not his  _ mate _ so please stop acting like one."

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


When he came back to their room, the female waiter was nowhere to be seen.It looks like Chanyeol already gave their orders. 

Before Baekhyun could go back to his seat, Chanyeol stood up, clearing his throat.

"Baekhyun, this is my best friend Kyungsoo. And Soo, this is my student, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo bowed his head and smiled. "Oh, it's nice to see my best friend's soon to be ma-"

Chanyeol clumsily covered his best friend's mouth with his large hands before smiling at Baekhyun.

The latter furrowed his brows when he saw the alpha's reddened face as if the room temperature inside was high. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yep! Of course..."

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


When their orders came, Kyungsoo was still sitting at their table, but instead of sitting beside his best friend, he was laughing as if there's no tomorrow beside Baekhyun.

"Yes! He even almost ate a poop when we were in kindergarten just because one of our classmates dared him!"

"What? For real?"

Kyungsoo nodded his head. "Yeah, I don’t know if he’s competitive or just plain stupid."

"Well, it could be both?" Baekhyun suggested, making the two laugh.

Chanyeol simply looked at the two as they shared gossip with each other, not minding that he was their topic.

The alpha's lips curled upward when he realized something while staring at Baekhyun. His student looked extra beautiful when he's happy.

And Chanyeol could barely conceal his delight as the thought of making the omega smile everyday flooded him.

  
  


—————

  
  
  


"Wait- why is there so much food on our table?" Baekhyun hysterically said, remembering the fact that the food here costs more than his life. "Isn’t this too much?"

With Baekhyun’s large appetite, he knows that he can finish all the food on the table but he’s not sure if he can eat all of that without thinking about the price.

Before Chanyeol could answer, Kyungsoo spoke.

"I’m the one who ordered all of this," he explained. "Don’t worry, it’s my treat since I got to meet another beautiful omega like me."

Kyungsoo looked at his watch. "Oops, I wanna talk to you more but I have to go and cook in the kitchen again."

“It’s okay. I'm more than thankful for giving us your time today.” 

“Oh it’s nothing, love.” Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a tight hug. “Feel free to go here when you feel like it! I’ll bring Chanyeol’s photo album next time,” the omega said, winking before running outside the room.

When Kyungsoo was out, the omega smiled. It felt nice to have someone to talk to aside from his only friend, Jongdae. 

  
  
  
  


—————

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun slowly gripped the waistband of Chanyeol's boxers before pulling it down, making the alpha's hard 9-inch cock spring free. 

"I can’t believe I took this monster earlier." Baekhyun gave a light stroke to it using his pretty fingers, loving the sight on how it twitched at his touch. After eating at Kyungsoo's restaurant, Baekhyun fell asleep in his professor's car with the thought that he would wake up in his dorm, but he was wrong. 

Baekhyun woke up in Chanyeol's apartment that's ten times bigger than their family house in Bucheon.

"You still did great even though I didn’t fully insert it."

Baekhyun looked up at the alpha standing in front of him. Chanyeol must be joking, right? 

"I’m not," Chanyeol chuckled.

The omega bit on his lower lip, staring at the monster cock in front of his face as a dirty and long-time kink passed on his mind. "We can do a  _ tummy bulge _ with this," Baekhyun said in a thick, sultry tone as he traced the side of Chanyeol's cock using his index finger.

Baekhyun giggled when he heard the alpha's low and deep groans as he continued to tease Chanyeol's poor cock. The smaller stood up, slowly pushing Chanyeol on the bed, his hands roaming the alpha's chest, feeling the perky nipples hiding behind his white rolled up sleeves.

"Can I taste it?" 

Unable to form a word, Chanyeol just nodded his head, completely lost at the new sensation that he's feeling. Never in his life did he think that his tits are sensitive too. 

Baekhyun flicked it with his tongue before gently taking the hard nipple into his mouth. Considering that Baekhyun's an expert on having his tits played, the omega immediately found Chanyeol's sensitive spot.

"You like it when I do this?" the omega asked, slowly circling his tongue around Chanyeol's nipple before releasing it with a loud pop.

Chanyeol covered his face, it never came to his mind that he'd enjoy breast play even though he's an alpha. The anatomy class is so wrong for educating them that only omegas can become sensitive when it comes to breasts.

"Hey, I wanna see your face," Baekhyun said as he removed Chanyeol's hand away from his face.

Chanyeol was getting embarrassed for having his nipples played like this but Baekhyun's comforting and reassuring words kicked all of his insecurities.

As the alpha groaned, writhing around with pleasure, Baekhyun slowly made his way down.

Seconds later, Baekhyun felt his own slick leaking and he unconsciously found himself finding his pussy using his own finger as he continued to bob up and down on Chanyeol's cock. The taller's hands were busy caressing Baekhyun’s chestnut hair when he noticed where Baekhyun’s hand had gone.

"Babe.."

With drool and precum on the side of his mouth, Baekhyun looked up to see the alpha's face. Chanyeol muttered "fuck" after seeing how  _ ethereal _ Baekhyun looked now with his lips, red and swollen from milking his huge cock and his flirtatious eyes that told Chanyeol he wanted more of the alpha's seed in his other hole.

"Should we continue where we left off earlier?"

  
  
  


Chanyeol was lying on his bed as he watched how his student climbed on top of him, trying to position his aching pussy on Chanyeol's cock.

"Need help?" 

Baekhyun shook his head, declining Chanyeol's offer even though he was clearly having a hard time inserting the hard cock inside his tight pink hole.

Chanyeol chuckled when his cock slipped again. It looked like this was Baekhyun's  _ first time  _ riding someone. 

A startled gasp escaped from Baekhyun's mouth when he felt Chanyeol's right hand on his small waist while the other hand was on the alpha's cock, smoothly aligning it straight to Baekhyun's puckering hole. 

"I’m always here to help you, whether we're in bed or not," Chanyeol said in a deep, raspy voice, and a smile played on his lips. 

"Now let me see how good you are."

  
  
  


Baekhyun frees up his hand to play with his own tits, cupping and lifting them up as he slowly bobbed his hips up and down on the alpha's raging cock. 

To say that Chanyeol was enjoying the show was an understatement— he watched how Baekhyun's boobs slightly jiggled as the omega fastened his pace. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's hole tighten when the latter tilted his head back towards the ceiling, his pretty fingers still wrapped on his own nipples as he let himself be won over by pleasure. Chanyeol touched his student's perky butt and gave it a soft spank that made Baekhyun release a drawn out moan.

"Nngh.."

"My whole cock is still not in, Mr Byun Baekhyun."

The omega whimpered. 

Did that use of formality almost make him cum? Fuck. Baekhyun unconsciously squeezed his tits, making the milk inside leak out and squirt onto Chanyeol's cheeks.

"Oh my god, I’m so-" but Baekhyun got interrupted when a pair of lips crashed into his. He didn't notice that Chanyeol was already sitting. 

"It's okay babe, I love your milk on my face as much as you love my cum on yours."

Chanyeol placed soft kisses on Baekhyun's cheek and neck. Baekhyun was still deep inside Chanyeol when he felt the latter slowly moving backwards, towards the headboard. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to moan as he felt Chanyeol's cock hitting his sweet spot with every move they made. 

When they reached the headboard, Chanyeol rested his back on it while Baekhyun instinctively put his hands on the headboard for support. Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hips, adjusting both of their positions, making sure that Baekhyun's boobs were at his mouth's level. The milk could go nowhere but his mouth.

"Comfortable with this position?"

Baekhyun just gave a light nod as he ran his hard nipple across Chanyeol's lips, letting the alpha devour them as he slowly bounced up and down on Chanyeol's cock.

At first their rhythm was slow and steady as if they're doing it with petals of rose on their bed— so primal and bonding. It was good but Baekhyun couldn't take it. His hand that was on the headboard earlier was now on Chanyeol’s back, digging his nails onto it as he grind his pussy on the alpha's cock, desperate. 

Baekhyun cried out in pleasure, his pussy wanted more— it begged to be  _ abused _ . He wanted more of Chanyeol's mouth on his breasts. He wanted the alpha to empty his milk right then and there while pounding his thick long cock deep inside his pussy.

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to  _ claim  _ and mark him.

Chanyeol bends down to swallow Baekhyun's sounds of moans and whimpers, kissing his lips deftly and with a deep intensity.

"Eyes on me when you cum."

Chanyeol's thrusted his nine-inch cock inside Baekhyun's pussy in a consistent and fast rhythm that made the latter shut his eyes, slowly losing his mind over the pleasure and euphoria that he was feeling when Chanyeol noticed it.

Baekhyun's eyes were closed.

Chanyeol stopped moving and that's when the omega opened his eyes. "What the-"

"I thought we made it clear that you open your eyes while you cum."

Chanyeol was oozing confidence when he said that but deep inside, Chanyeol was so nervous for acting like this.

Mama Park raised him as a soft and sweet alpha but last week, he read in an article on the internet that omegas love authority over them. He wanted to try that on Baekhyun but at the same time, he doesn't want to hurt the omega's feelings by putting superiority over him. 

The silence between them almost killed Chanyeol. Fuck. He must have hurt Baekhyun's feelings. The alpha was about to apologize when Baekhyun spoke.

"You're so hot when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you  _ command  _ me."

Baekhyun chuckled and that's when a realisation hit Chanyeol. He didn't say those words just because he saw it on the internet, he did that because deep inside him, he knew he loved it. He loved to hear Baekhyun beg— beg for him to fill Baekhyun in ways  _ no other man could _ .

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


Chanyeol squeezed the white cotton cloth, letting the excess water drip in the basin as he stared at Baekhyun's beauty. The latter was sleeping on Chanyeol's bed, passed out after six rounds of fucking non-stop. 

Baekhyun must have maxed out as they did different positions.

The omega fell asleep without having a shower and Chanyeol was worried that Baekhyun might catch a cold so he got himself a cloth and a basin with lukewarm water to clean up the omega's body.

Chanyeol gently tucked Baekhyun's loose strand of hair behind his ear as he silently admired Baekhyun's soft features starting from his pretty forehead down to his pink, soft lips. 

"I’ve never seen an omega as pretty as you."

The alpha wouldn't lie, he was beyond happy today. He knew that he was not Baekhyun's first but that doesn't matter. 

He's still glad because his first was Baekhyun. Heck, this bratty student even got his  _ first kiss _ .

Chanyeol puts down the cloth on the nightstand before putting his hand on Baekhyun's forehead to move the omega's bangs sideward as he places a kiss on it. 

" _ I love you, Baekhyun. _ I hope I can tell that straight to your face someday."

  
  
  
  
  
  


—————

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wait dad! So you’re telling me that you confessed to dada while he's sleeping? That’s so lame!" their 15-year old son, Baenk, shouted.

Baekhyun, who just got out of their kitchen, was greeted by his husband who immediately grabbed the tray of uncooked muffins in Baekhyun's hand before giving him a swift peck on the lips.

"Babe, our son is picking on me again!" Chanyeol pouted.

"I’m telling the truth though? You’re such a coward for not confessing your feelings and it took you what?  _ Seven long months _ ? Are you sure you're an alpha like me, dad?"

"I can't just go out and say that I like him. It wasn’t easy, you know? Math is way easier than confessing," Chanyeol admitted and Baenk could only roll his eyes at his dad's logic.

"You’re such a nerd, dad."

"Says the one who has his own laboratory room inside our house," Chanyeol retorted back and Baekhyun stifled a giggle.

"Okay, save your arguments for later. Sweetie, go clean up your room. Your partner in research is coming over, right? And what do you want for lunch? Your favorite again?"

Baenk nodded his head, his dada was so sweet. "You don't really have to cook food for us though, I know it's your rest day so we'll just order-"

"Oh it’s fine sweetie. I have your dad with me in the kitchen and besides, I miss cooking food for my family."

"Fine, you can cook  _ Loey's favorite _ instead and please don't let dad burn our kitchen down," the young alpha teased, running off to his room before Chanyeol could retort back.

"He has almost all of my genes but his attitude- he’s your mini version, babe," Chanyeol exclaimed as they walked into their kitchen, thinking about how annoyingly cute their son was everytime they argued.

"Yeah, but he's  _ more bratty _ than I was."

  
  


—————

  
  


The Park family along with Loey ate in silence when the latter cleared his throat.

"Baenk, you have sauce here," Loey said as he pointed his finger on his own cheek to show his best friend where the sauce was.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun watched how their son's face went red as he tried to remove the dirt on his face. Seconds passed and the sauce was still on the young alpha's face. 

Giggling, Baekhyun grabbed the napkin beside him to remove the sauce on his son's face but before he could stand up, Loey who was sitting across from their son was already standing up beside the latter.

"There, all gone," Loey said in a sing-song voice before going back on his seat. Loey is a young omega and Baenk's only friend. He was their neighbor in their old house and the only one who could take their son's tsundere-like attitude.

Chanyeol tapped his husband's shoulder, pointing at their son's face using his lips.

The face that was red as a cherry earlier was now pale and stiff. Baekhyun stifled his gasp.

Looked like their son would have a hard time confessing to his  _ crush  _ too.

  
  


—————

  
  


"How did your trip with our son go?"

"It was good." Chanyeol snaked his arms around Baekhyun's waist before giving him a kiss on the temple. "But it'd be great if you were there with us too," the alpha ranted, his lips in a pout.

"You know that's not possible, only alphas are allowed in that camp."

The camp that they were talking about is mandatory for every young alpha. It was held every year to test an alpha's self control by inviting an omega whose pheromones are like no other. The camp helps lessen the amount of non-consensual bonding.

Baekhyun turned around to face his husband who was back-hugging him. He stared at the alpha in front of him and who would have thought that Chanyeol was already reaching forty. 

Baekhyun ran his thumb along his husband’s jawline down to his chin, feeling a tingle when he touched the alpha's stubble. Baekhyun gave a soft sigh.

His husband was still as handsome as he was when he first met him. Baekhyun wanted to compliment the taller but different words came out of his mouth.

"I heard the instructor for this year was the famous omega actress."

"Really?" Chanyeol plants a kiss on Baekhyun's neck.

"I heard that most of the alphas this year, even the mated ones, had a hard time resisting her. They said she's pretty and her scent was like no other-"

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's chin, looking at him straight in his eyes. "Those people must have never caught your scent for them to say that," Chanyeol said before lifting Baekhyun up to the counter. "She’s pretty but my husband’s the prettiest. Anyway, do you wanna know what catches my attention when I get in the camp?  _ It's the tent _ s," the alpha said in a somewhat sultry tone.

The tents? What's with the tents? Baekhyun looked confused for a second before getting Chanyeol's dirty message.

"Oh, that.."

Chanyeol smiled before kissing Baekhyun on his forehead, his favourite part to kiss next to Baekhyun's pussy and tits. 

"Okay, I'll pack our clothes while you fix the car."

Chanyeol put his hand on his forehead as if he was doing a salute. "Aye aye, baby!"

Baekhyun giddily laughed as he watched his husband run to go to their garage. Before going upstairs, he made sure to leave a post-it note for their son.

  
  


_ Sweetie! You already know the drill, your father and I will try exhibitionism for this month! Don't worry we'll give you advice once we get home. And oh, I texted Loey to come visit you later. Have fun ♡ _

_ P.S. Always ask for consent like your father! We love you xoxo _

  
  


Baekhyun was about to go up to their room to pack their clothes and toys when his phone gave a soft ting, indicating a newly arrived message.

When he checked what it was, a wide smile spread upon his lips. Looked like someone was whipped as hell.

  
  


_ So yesterday, I told you guys about that omega actress in the camp, right? I've heard from my beta friend that there are only two alphas who didn't dare to make a move as the omega spreads her pheromones and guess who they are? It's @ParkBBH's husband and son!  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
